Times To Shine
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: New Arrivals Bring both Excitement and drama everyday at Walford.
1. Chapter 1

Sue Mitchell Arrived at The Queen Vic, She knocked on the door , Sue Mitchell is Ronnie and Roxy's Sister last time they had met Sue had bumped into a man who she was planning on getting married to.

"is this still where the Mitchell lives?" asked Sue, "No They are over there" said Mick pointing to a house which The Mitchells lived now.

Sue Walked into her family home, "Who are you?" asked Sharon, "She's our sister" said Ronnie as she was shocked to see Sue.

"So Fill us in then" said Roxy, "Well Once you left me So did he On the day of My wedding day I was embarrassed I Just packed my things and left the Guests behind" said Sue.

"Is that it?" asked Roxy, "No That's Not all - I am to have his child and the doctor's are telling me that it is very soon it is Due this week" said Sue.

Sue storms out of The home, and walks towards Albert Square, after a bad journey to Walford, Sue meets Eldon Jackson Who had arrived on The square, She Kissed Eldon "Hello Eldon" flirted Sue, "Hi" said Eldon, Sue walks out of The Queen Vic after speaking to Eldon Jackson, after spending the night with him she goes home she kisses Eldon.

"Goodnight Eldon" said Sue as she walked home.

 **At Eldon's Flat**

Janice and Eldon Moved to The Square both at the same time, They are Brother and sister They are sharing a flat The flat belongs to Eldon but Janice shares half the flat, as Eldon did not have enough money back when he bought the flat, "So i heard That Sue Mitchell moved to Walford too" said Janice.

Eldon went to bed, Janice fell asleep on the sofa .

 **At The Mitchell House**

Sue Mitchell could feel her baby, and she was in pain, Roxy and Ronnie were woken up, "Your sister needs to go to Hospital" said Sharon, "The baby is due?" asked Roxy, "Yes" said Sharon.

Ronnie and Roxy got Sue to the hospital "Ms Mitchell Thanks for coming" said The doctor , After Sue had her first Child she held him in her arms, "his name shall be Eldon Mitchell because I met The perfect man at The Queen Vic tonight" said Sue.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next step In Sue's Life

**the day after,,,,**

Eldon Jackson arrived at The hospital, "Hello Eldon" said Sue she gave him a kiss, Eldon and Sue were very Happy, "Listen Eldon I have never felt so Happy when I am with you My heart Skips a beat" said Sue, Eldon Holds the baby more and holds Sue's hand "Will you move in with me?" asked Eldon.

Eldon and Sam were going to be moving in with each other.

 **At The Albert**

Janice Jackson Eldon's Brother was working at The Albert now but Sharon and Janice know each other from back in the day when they were at school "Janice Jackson I Know all about you" said Sharon, "Yes And I know all about you Sharon Watts Now Leave I am here to see the owner Mrs Mitchell" said Janice.

Sharon was standing she did not move at all, "I am Mrs Mitchell" said Sharon, "Wait Your Married To Phil but I thought the other Owner the one who is really in charge Vincent Hubbard I Believe his name is" said Janice , Janice waited for Vincent To Arrive, "So Let's Talk Business Mr Hubbard" said Janice , she leans over the bar and kisses Vincent and Vincent Kisses him back.

after Kissing Vincent , Janice saw Kim "How dare You kiss My Husband!" said Kim, "It's not my fault he Kissed me back" said Janice, Kim Slaps Janice.

 **AT Eldon's Home**

Eldon Jackson And Sue Mitchell were now a officially couple.

"Eldon LET ME IN" Shouted Janice from outside Eldon had turned his back to his sister and changed all the locks.

Sue Mitchell went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Business Time

Sue Steps into 'Blades' aka Butchers Joints Aka Belinda Slater's Salon, Sue Mitchell Was setting up her own Letting Business like Janine Butcher Sue Mitchell wanted to be a Business women, Roxy and Ronnie were called to help Their sister out, Sue had a surprise for both Roxy and Ronnie.

"Ronnie and Roxy welcome to Roxy's Lettings" said Sue, Sue named her Business after her 2nd eldest sister, "You named your Business after me?" asked Roxy, "Yes I did" said Sue, "why?" asked Ronnie.

"Because Roxy used to write to me You never wrote to me sis" said Sue, "Well I did write you a letter I gave it to Dad to sent to you on your wedding day" said Ronnie.

"Dad never gave me such a letter" said Sue.

Roxy and Ronnie stepped into their little sister's Business, Roxy saw Her sister seat down in her new office, "Nice office sis" said Roxy, "Thanks Roxy" said Sue, Ronnie stormed out of the office as she could see that her father did indeed lie to her.

Roxy sat down next to Sue, "So Roxy since I named My Business after You I was wanting if you would like to be My Business Partner" said Sue.

"Okay Yes I would Love to be your Business Partner" said Roxy.

 **At Coker & Son**

Coker and Son is The funeral parlor it is Currently Owned By Billy Mitchell as he is the new Manager since Les Coker Left The Business.

Roxy walks into Billy's Office, "Billy I need a word now" said Roxy, "Well if you need a word it will have to wait I am very busy" said Billy, Roxy needed the money for Roxy's Lettings (Her sister's Business) "Look it will be quick I Just need a couple of £100000 see Sue has set up her own Letting Business and I am The Business Partner i Just need it for buying the flats and taking them off other Letting Businesses" said Roxy.

"Fine here" said Billy as he opened the Safe and Gave Roxy the £100000 that she asked for..

 **~At Sue's Office (At Roxy's Lettings)**

Sue sat down on her chair she was non stop Hiring people "You better turn up tomorrow for the openning Or I shall unhire you and you will get the sack" said Sue as she puts the phone down, Roxy steps into the office with the £100000 for her and her sister's Business, this made Sue so happy she gave Roxy a hug, Sue rang Ronnie up "Ronnie I am giving you a Job Here you start tomorrow" said Sue.

Roxy and Sue were happy they could see their futures now.

Sue leaves the office and locks up.

 **At The Mitchell Home**

Sharon took the money out of The Albert, "are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sharon, "Yes" said Phil, "Then in that case we have £10000 & $4000 To leave the square tomorrow" said Sharon.

Sharon and Phil get their bags packed and they hand in their keys to Eldon and Sue's home.

"Right I will resign tomorrow and tell Jane and Ian we are leaving the square" said Sharon.


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving Times

Sharon walked upstairs to talk to her best friend - Linda Carter "Linda I need to talk to you" said Sharon, "Take a seat" said Linda, Sharon Sat down near Linda, "Listen to me Linda Me and Phil are leaving the square He's at home talking with an Estate agent putting The archers up for sale" said Sharon.

"Well Thanks for letting me know where is it you will be moving to?" asked Linda, "Ramsgate" said Sharon as she picks up her bags from Linda, "Well Then Good Luck and i hope you and Phil have a good life in Ramsgate" said Linda.

Sharon knocks on her home for Phil, Phil orders them a taxi to get them to the train station, Sue Mitchell saw Sharon and Phil leaving Walford "wait Phil and Sharon where are you?" asked Sue.

"We are leaving Albert square both our Businesses are up for Sale and yesterday you were given the keys to our home take care of everyone your one of us now" said Sharon.

Sue walks back to Albert Square and she opens the Mitchell Home.

"Thanks for coming everyone Now Sharon and Phil has signed over everything to me so I will be challenging Vincent for his ownership share of The Albert" said Sue.

Eldon was happy that Sharon and Phil Gave their Ownership to Him and Sue Now they have a future.

"So shall we let Vincent know now" said Eldon, "yes" said Sue as they both walked out of the home to tell Vincent and his wife the news.

 **At The Albert**

Sue walks into The Albert to break the news to Vincent "Your so called Business Partner Sharon Mitchell has left Walford and You were tricked by us Mitchells Sharon and Phil were the only one's who got their shares in this bar and their the only ones They have sold their shares to me and Eldon so I am asking you nicely get out of My Bar" said Sue.

Vincent was shocked and his wife (Kim Hubbard) was so cross with Sue Mitchell standing up once and for all.

Sharon and Phil were out of Albert square and moving on in Ramsgate with new jobs.


	5. Chapter 5 A Normal Day

With Sue's Business earning at least £10000000 each Day, Sue makes Eldon Director of Budgets, Ronnie and Roxy think that Eldon and Sue could really have a future at Walford "look there he is" said Roxy, "Well Let's Get to work!" said Roxy, "Ronnie and Roxy go to Flat 9 round the corner from The Albert we have a new Client someone who is new to Walford her name is Ms Meadows that's Just the name she uses for the flat" said Sue.

Ronnie and Roxy head out of Roxy's Lettings, Ronnie and Roxy are shocked who the new Client is her name was not Meadows her real was Anne Carter she was daughter to Mick & Linda Carter "This place seems perfect just like it was when i looked on your website" said Anne Carter.

"Well Ms Carter or whatever you would like to be Called at Roxy's Lettings we like to make our clients feel at home so Take a look around and we will give you the keys and discuss the price and how much you are willing to offer for the Place we first shall start with this week's rent" said Ronnie.

 **At Sue's Office**

 **(At Roxy's Lettings)**

Eldon was seating down next to Sue, "Sue now that Sharon and Phil have gone i think it's time to plan our future your company really works and I am thinking of getting back to work" said Eldon, he kisses Sue and he holds out a ring, "Sue Lorraine Mitchell will You marry me?" asked Eldon as he showed her the engagement ring, "YES!" said Sue with a joy look on her face.

 **Back At The Flat Sale (with Roxy and Ronnie Mitchell)**

After looking Anne Carter pays £30 to Ronnie and Roxy, "Thanks for Coming Ms Carter we hope you are very happy here Roxy give her the keys" said Ronnie, Roxy gave Anne Carter the keys.

Anne was happy being in the flat she had to tell her Parents she was here but she was going to tell them another day she will tell them on Lee's birthday.

 **Back At Sue's Office, At Roxy's Lettings**

Ronnie and Roxy see Sue hugging Eldon as they return to work, "Well Done girls you both have earned £9000 you can put it towards your futures" said Sue, "What's this all about Sue why are you two so happy?" asked Roxy, "Well Sisters Eldon just asked me to Marry him and i have agreed" said Sue.

Ronnie and Roxy walked back to their home.

 **At Ronnie's/Roxy's Home**

Roxy and Ronnie were so proud of what they did today, Ronnie and Roxy thought of opening their own Business, They did not want a Night club, but they wanted Their own Bar - something to call their empire something they could build up.

Roxy and Ronnie could not think of the name "I have no idea what to call it !" Said Roxy, "Well we will have to wait and see" said Ronnie.

 **At The Queen Vic**

 **(Linda Knows about Anne)**

Linda is shocked that Anne is back in town, Mick and Linda abandoned their baby Anne Carter when she needed them, "You heard about Anne then?" asked Aunt Babe, "what do you know about this?" asked Linda, "Well when I was at Ramsgate she was there with me she arrived for a couple of weeks she never talked much about you all she said was that you never told her about her baby brother Lee or Johnny" said Aunt Babe.

"She was lost I could not tell Anne the truth" said Linda, "Well she's not anymore she's here In walford and she will be here tomorrow she will tell Lee and Johnny everything so you better get ready for this because this is a story they will want to hear from you" said Babe.

 **At The Mitchell Home**

Sue and Eldon were planning their wedding straight away at Midnight , Sue looked at a place that did all sorts of magical weddings but the good news was it was in Ramsgate which means - Ronnie and Roxy could go and so could the others , Sharon would be able to go as that is her new town where she lives with husband Phil Mitchell.

"Let's start sending out Invites to our wedding we have set our date it is not tomorrow but the Next day" said Sue.

Eldon was happy that their wedding was not tomorrow as he had to meet with someone tomorrow.

"Right time for us all to go to sleep" said Eldon,

Sue went to sleep in her bed and Eldon did the same.


	6. Chapter 6 Lee's Birthday Suprise

Today was Lee's Birthday and Anne Carter was too make a shocking arrival at The Queen Vic, "Hi" said Anne as she approached the party, Mick and Linda saw her arrive "Who are you?" asked Lee, "I am Your older sister Lee My Name is Amanda Linda Carter They call me Anne for short I prefer to be called Anne but I would like to be called My birth Name" said Amanda Carter (Anne Carter) "But I never had an older sister mum has always told me that i was her first born" said Lee.

"Well then She's not been truthful to you then Lee Because I was her first born And she left me behind I had adopted parents" said Amanda Carter, "Lee Are you okay?" asked Linda rushing to be at her son's side, "You lied to me Mum" said Lee, "Let me explain" said Linda, Mick takes his family upstairs so they can talk more about what Amanda was talking to Lee about "Is it true did you abandon Amanda?" asked Lee, "Yes but it was a very Long time ago I was so Young and I Loved Amanda so much I thought it was best to let My mum adopt her!" said Linda, "What do you mean Mum? grandma never adopted me" said Amanda, "Yes Amanda she did she's your adopted mother that couple you were living with are my Uncle and auntie but now It's time for you to return home be with Your grandma Your adopted mother" said Linda.

Mick Hugs Amanda, "Well Mum You should never have kept this from us" said Lee, "I am sorry So is your father but we were doing this for the right reasons!" said Linda.

Amanda was so happy that her father had respected her wishes, "Well Give me Gran's Number then" said Amanda to Linda, Linda gives Amanda her phone, Amanda phones Elaine Peacock (Linda's Mum/Amanda's adopted mother) "Why did you call Gran?" asked Lee.

"Because she's going to Move to Walford I bought a flat yesterday round the corner from The Albert - Me and Gran will be living in it as long as we pay our rent" said Amanda.

"Well Sis you are welcome here anytime as for You Mum you and dad are not welcome in this pub anymore I want you to hand your keys in to me and Then leave" said Lee.

"I am your mother You cannot do this to me and your dad after everything we have given to you" said Linda.

Amanda waited outside for Elaine to arrive to Walford, "Hi people" said Lora Peacock (Linda's sister) "Lora that's all i need" said Linda looking at her sister outside the window of the Queen Vic, "here we go" said Linda, she was worried but Amanda offered her mum a place at her new flat.

 **At Amanda's Flat**

Elaine and Lora Peacock sat down, "Nice looking home you got here girl" said Lora Peacock "Thanks auntie Lora" said Amanda, Mick and Linda were shown to their bedroom, Amanda then made everyone a cup of tea "Gran here is the agreement that You have to sign all people who stay in this flat full time has to Sign this" said Amanda, Elaine gave her signature she then passed it over to Lora to sign, and then Finally Mick and Linda had to sign it.

"I might call up and get some shifts from Lee and Whitney at The Vic" said Lora Peacock, "Well he's turned his back on us I think he will not be so kind towards you sis" said Linda.

Elaine drank her cup of tea, and she was reading magazines.

 **Back At The Queen Vic**

Now that Lee was in charge he wanted to show everyone who's Pub this was, so he changed the licence plate to His name It reads outside now 'THE QUEEN VIC IS NOW OWNED BY: Lee Carter' Lee was set to Leave Walford tomorrow because he wanted a fresh new start, he was going to hand over The Queen Vic to Whitney to deal with.

"Whitney" said Lee, "Yes where's your mum?" asked Whitney, "I have an older Sister - Amanda Carter she's here in Albert square round the corner from The Albert she lives in one of new flats but Mum kept it from me so I have taken over managing this place for now but starting first thing tomorrow I am leaving Sorry My Love but it's over our Marriage is gone" said Lee.

"Do you think that makes me happy - Lee You leaving Walford let me tell you it does not make me happy at all I understand that you are stressed but You have to think of me I am your wife" said Whitney, "Okay I will Stay in Walford but starting tomorrow things round here will be changing starting first thing tomorrow i am sick of this being a Pub this might be our only home but I want it to be more then a Pub" said Lee.

"okay I have an idea" said Whitney she smirks and then takes all the money out of The Queen Vic's Bank account she wanted to get revenge on her husband.

 **At Sue's Office, Roxy's Lettings**

Sue was seating in her office worried "What's up sis?" asked Ronnie, "Well You know my wedding is tomorrow I am shocked about how it will end i mean I am going to see Sharon and Phil again and I be seeing Eldon's family for the first time I will be Mrs Sue Jackson tomorrow not Ms Sue Mitchell" said Sue.

"We will help you" said Roxy, "Thanks you two Mitchell sisters forever" said Sue as she gave them their earnings £9000000, "Well Done you two you have earned this" said Sue.

Sue walks out of her office with her sisters and locks up Roxy's Lettings.

 **At The Park (In Walford)**

Whitney arrives and she texts someone to meet her in Walford Park , an old friend who used to be Lauren's boyfriend , "So why am i back here?" asked Peter, "To see Your son and to get your old life back in my pocket I have £100000000 from The Queen Vic It was cleared out from The Bank account" said Whitney, "why are you doing this for me ? You have lee!" said Peter, "Well by the end of tomorrow Lee will be out of Walford for good i have hired buildings they are going to demolish The Queen Vic and I am going to have my own Little Business I am going to run my own school as A Benefactor I just need more money" said Whitney.

Peter kisses Whitney "Looks like you need a partner My love" said Peter, Whitney smirks as she walks back home and Peter walks out of the park.

 **At The Beale House**

Lauren and Steven were Looking after Baby Louie, "Where is my son?" asked Peter as he knocked on the door and Jane opened the door, "He's in here" said Jane, Peter was back for his son and to look after Lauren more, Lauren Hugs peter which makes Steven Jealous.

"Peter welcome back" said Lauren.

 **At Amanda's Home**

"right everyone see you tomorrow i am off to sleep" said Amanda and so did everyone else they were off to their beds.


	7. Chapter 7A Normal Wedding

The Queen Vic was getting demolished today "Excuse me sir may I ask you to step outside" said The building Manager , "Who gave you the order to demolish my Pub?" asked Lee, "Well Last night we got a call from A Mrs Whitney Carter Explaining she has plans for her future and Owning this pub is not one of them" said The building Manager.

Whitney walks along and bumps into her husband, "Oh Lee here you go have this ticket" said Whitney, "It's to Ramsgate" said Lee, "Yes well I am setting up My new empire and I am so sorry but you are not going to be apart of it" said Whitney.

Lee leaves The square for Good and gets on a train to Ramsgate.

 **At Ramsgate, (At The Wedding of Sue and Eldon)**

Sharon Mitchell was there with husband Phil Mitchell "As of today You will be Mrs Jackson Wife of Eldon Jackson you will share everything with him" said The vicar, Everyone claps their hands, Eldon was so happy he kissed her face, Sharon got a phone call from Jane at Walford, "Sharon you need to return home it's about Peter" said Jane on the phone, "Peter when did he get back" said Sharon, "Just Now" said Jane.

 **At Roxy's Lettings, In The Office**

because Ronnie had managed her own Club and Managed the gym Sue trusted her sister Ronnie Mitchell With looking after her business, So Ronnie Mitchell was left in charge.

Whitney storms into the office, "Welcome to Roxy's Lettings how can I help?" asked Ronnie seating down in the chair, "Well Ronnie is the boss in?" asked Whitney, "No she's not but she has trusted me with being in charge today so what can i help you with?" asked Ronnie.

"Well It's nothing really Just Sue promised she would help me sort out setting up my own school" said Whitney, "Wait you are going to Own your own school" said Ronnie.

"Yes" said Whitney, Ronnie hands her a few letters about How to be a good school Benefactor.

Roxy had just arrived back from selling a flat when she finds her sister seating in Sue's office, "Sue has left you in charge?" asked Roxy.

Ronnie was doing paperwork.

 **Back at Building Whitney's Dream School**

Whitney wanted to pull out all the shops, She first had to think of The Name she thought it should be called something like - 'Carters Enterprise' or 'WC Enterprise' or 'Lady Carters' But she still not sure she has an idea of who's going to be the headmistress of this school.

then the idea had popped into her head - Her school would be called 'Carters Enterprise' Peter was going to help Whitney but he had told her that he wants to focus on his family.

Whitney got the builders to build her School the sign was all built , All Whitney had to do is open the school for tomorrow That is when it will start, She has sent an email to everyone who has a child over the age of 1 , so That they can enrol their kids to be Students at the school.

 **At Amanda's Flat.**

"Amanda can i speak with your mum?" asked Whitney, "Wait your my sister in law Whitney Hi" said Amanda, Whitney and Linda talk, "I know Lee was being so bad to you all so I have sent up my own school I have demolished The Queen Vic And it is now My school - Carters Enterprise but it needs a Head teacher someone who has cared for children before and i was thinking of you Linda you were so Kind to me" said Whitney.

"Okay Then but My Daughter Amanda has to be THE PA And My Husband Mick has to be A Deputy head" said Linda, Whitney made sure she promised and they shook hands.

 **At Roxy's Lettings, At the Office**

Ronnie sent an email to Sue "Sue said she be back but she's not sure when" said Ronnie, "So that means You could be our Boss forever" said Roxy, Ronnie gives Roxy her earnings "Here have this" said Ronnie giving her sister £400000, "Thanks Boss" said Roxy.

Ronnie was seating in her chair filling out paperwork and updating new flats on the website, "Hello Elaine Peacock Linda's Mum I think I have something for you here You want a Job well Roxy's Lettings Needs a new Acting Director of Budgets" said Ronnie.

"Thanks Be over right away" said Elaine as she hangs up the phone, Elaine knocks on the door, Ronnie shows Elaine to her office, "This will be your office you do know that You will be only Acting Director of Budgets until Mr and Mrs Jackson return then it is up to her what happens to you" said Ronnie.

"Okay Thanks" said Elaine as she walks out of Roxy's lettings.

 **After The Wedding**

Sue was holding Eldon Jr Jackson her son who was named after Eldon her new husband when she started having pains in her belly, A Doctor rushed to see Sue "Ms Mitchell" said The doctor, Sue stopped the doctor "It's Mrs Jackson Now" said Sue, "Okay Well it seems you are expecting a baby" said The doctor.

Sue was shocked, she did not think that she had another baby in her belly, Sue held her new born in her arms, "We shall call her Roxanne Jackson named after my sister Roxy" said Sue..

Eldon was happy with the name that Sue had picked.


	8. Chapter 8 The Normal Day

**At Carters Enterprise, At Linda's Office**

Whitney storms into Linda's Office, "Linda We have got a fight on our hands With parents They are wondering what is so special about Carters Enterprise" said Whitney,, "Bring Billy and Honey Mitchell In" ordered Linda, "Right Mr & Mrs Mitchell Your children are very safe here we now offer child support in lessons that means someone can come in and offer support with their home work and they can tell them anything at this school we Are more then just a school a family" said Linda.

"Okay we shall tell the other Parents that thanks Linda and by the way you make a good Head teacher" said Honey Mitchell, Linda was sorting out paperwork, Mick arrived at Linda's office and Linda ended up Kissing Mick as she was so stressed the doors knocked and they both stopped kissing, "Come in" said Linda, "Mrs Carter You are needed" said one of the teachers.

 **At The lunch Room At Carters Enterprise**

everyone was throwing food about the place "CLEAR UP THIS MESS!" Ordered Linda, Everyone was fighting with each other, Gloria who was new to Walford was hitting one of Honey and billy's children.

"You two my office now!" ordered Linda.

 **At Linda's Office**

"Listen here both of you what I saw at Lunch is not acceptable at My school So if you keep this up you will be out of Carters Enterprise for Good" said Linda, The room was silent then the two children said "Sorry Mrs Carter" "It's Okay Just go to Class Mr Carter is waiting for you both in his lesson You will be learning creative writing" said Linda, she had a phone call from the governors.

"Yes I am very Sorry Mrs Meadows this shall not happen again" said Linda, it was the end of a school day Linda went home with the rest of The staff.

 **At Roxy's Lettings, Elaine's Office**

Roxy knocks on Elaine's door, "Yes Roxy" said Elaine, "Ronnie says have you got an email from Sue she said that she emailed it to you" said Roxy, "Yes she has emailed me But i bring news for you both" said Elaine as she walks towards the office of where Ronnie seats, and she talks to Ronnie.

 **At The Office, At Roxy's Lettings,**

"Right it is time for me to tell you both on that email Sue has said that she is giving her business to Ronnie and making her new boss and she has made me the new director of Budgets but she will Not be returning to Walford as she wants to live near Ramsgate with Sharon and Phil" said Elaine, "Well I am in charge that gives me a lot of money to put in Matthew's birthday card" said Ronnie (Matthew Cotton is Ronnie's son)

"Well Let's Go home and drink" said Ronnie as she locks up Roxy's Lettings.

THE END...


End file.
